Samurai Warriors
by Titan of Saturn
Summary: Alternate Universe Fusion. The Ronin and Warlord armors aren't the only mystical armors out there. The gundam boys receive their own armors- the Samurai Armors. Discontinued.
1. Pelude

His father had given him up; put him in the hands of this strange man. The man, called J, insisted on re-naming him. Father had said it's for the best, that he could no longer keep him safe from people who would exploit him. He missed his house, his friends. He wanted to go home.

"Always remember, you are weak now. But I will make you strong, and you will become powerful enough to be a barer. This is a gift that I am giving you, and you must always be grateful. Come, and I will teach you the ways of the Reflection Samurai."

* * *

Fire, everywhere. The building was burning around him and he couldn't find anyone. Sister Helen was dead, he knew that. He'd seen her get crushed by a falling pillar. But he was so small, even as the biggest of the boys he wasn't strong enough to help. Tripping, he fell down and his clothes caught fire. It crackled and burned and it seared at the flesh of his stomach. Crying out in anguish, the boy began to glow. On the other side of the city an old man with mushroom shaped hair stiffened, and then smiled.

* * *

The brown haired boy opened his eyes slowly, confused. Where was he? Who was he? A man was leaning over him, looking concerned. He asked if he was alright, but the words were jumbled in his ears. Pain throbbed in his head, and the boy reached up to touch the spot, wincing and pulling back fingers covered in blood. Finally he managed to force sound through his lips, and he hoped he'd said that he couldn't remember. The man just leaned over and picked him up, carrying him away.

* * *

A small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up at his keeper, Rashid. Something was happening; he'd been caught using his power and he'd expected to be punished. His father had said he would be if he ever did it again. But instead Rashid had taken him to meet this strange man. He was a smart child; he had to be as a politician's son. He understood something was happening, and that his Father didn't know, but he was barely seven years old. It would change his life, though. He knew that.

* * *

The small child bowed before his new master. His grandmother has told him that he needed to be strong for his clan, that he had to be strong enough to be worthy of marrying. He would work hard, very hard, and the Long clan would be honored to have him marry one of their own. It was his duty, and he would succeed at all costs.

* * *

She cried. Her parents were dead, her brother missing, and she had to leave behind her friends and life. She didn't want to, she wanted to stay. But Nana said it was for her own good, that if she didn't leave she would have to go where mommy and daddy were, and she wouldn't be able to look for her brother. So she stayed quiet in the trunk of Nana's car and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Relena Darlin gripped the glowing jewel tightly in her hand. She had found it not three days ago, and then this happens. The boy in the strange silver and bronze armor was fighting someone- some_thing_- to protect her. When he beat them he made to run, and something pulled inside her at the thought.

"Wait!" He paused, stiff, and turned his cold blue eyes on her. Relena hesitated, and then opened her palm to let the light of the crystal seep through her fingers. She didn't know what the gem was, but some deep instinct told her that there was a connection between the crystal and this boy. He rounded on her as soon as he saw the light and grabbed her arm.

"Quickly." He told her, and then led her away.

* * *

He was the Stealth Samurai, but no matter what he did he could not hide from this foe. He had run from the other Zodiacs, eluded them, but Arctic's virtue was Veil, and he could see through his tricks. Out of breath and out of energy Duo turned to face the Artic Zodiac.

"What's this Hellfire? No more running? Then it's time for me to destroy your armor." Duo slid his faceplate back, and then smiled wickedly at Zechs.

"Our opinions differ, but I guess we can't agree on everything." Then the Samurai whistled a loud, high pitched note. Seconds later a large black panther skidded to a halt in front of him. "Get 'im, Deathscythe."

* * *

The people here were strange, but no stranger than he was. The ringmaster inquired of his abilities, and Trowa did his best to impress his new boss. It couldn't be a cover if he wasn't actually in the circus. Coming down from the wire he found several people were clapping. The ringmaster gave him the job on the spot. A woman approached him.

"That was incredible." She remarked. "My name is Catherine."

"Trowa." She smiled and started to show him around, introducing him to his new comrades and showing him his bunk.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She considered him, up and down. "You know, you seem really familiar. Have we met before?"

"No." And he could not leave her presence fast enough.

* * *

Polished black dress shoes slipped on the ice and Quatre Winner fell back with a terrified cry. A shout of triumph rang from above him. He didn't know why he was being attacked, but he knew it had something to do with the aqua orb passed to him before his master had vanished. Everything strange seemed to revolve around that.

As the weapon of his attacker swung down, Quatre threw up arms protected only by his expensive suit. When the weapon hit them, however, it did not sink into vulnerable flesh. Instead it hit metal with a clang. Quatre's opponent looked surprised to see aqua and bronze through the rip in his clothes. The blonde boy gazed solemnly up, suit melting into sub-armor.

"I know more than you think." And he attacked.

* * *

Dozens of men in suits of armor stormed the quiet house. Wufei, frazzled and unprepared, did his best to fend off the strange beings. He new wife was a controlled storm at his side, cutting through the horde with an ease Wufei wished he could obtain. The large house was rocked by an explosion, originating from somewhere on the other side.

"Go!" Meiran yelled to him, ducking a sword. Wufei skirted his attackers, wielding his own katana with a deadly accuracy. He encountered his master on the way. Master O was staggering and bloodied. Concerned, Wufei went to him. The old man clasped him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Took them all out with me." He confided in the boy before shoving something into Wufei's grasp. It was a large marble like object. "It should be years before you're ready for this, but time has caught up with me." His breaths were now labored, and his Master leaned heavily on the wall. "Remember your destiny, boy." And the man died.

Somewhere behind him, Meiran screemed.

* * *

Alright, I know it's disjointed, but it's just the overview of their lives before they meet up. And all of their armor names and everything will be revealed when each is itroduced. Tell me if you're interested.

TS


	2. Meeting of Sides

Sage sighed slightly in boredom. Rowen nudged him. Mia had told them that the Jewel had sensed another armor in this vicinity, but all that was here was this lousy circus. Rowen stopped suddenly in his tracts. A beautiful blonde haired woman walked across his path, a huge black panther at her side. While this was not unusual at a circus, what caught his attention was the glimmering crystal that hung around her neck.

"Definitely not part of the show." Sage whispered to his companion, eyes narrowed. "Let's follow her." She and the panther went into the animal tent, and came out again with a tall brown haired boy in a clown suit. She led him away and out into the forest. The two Ronins followed them, making sure to keep their distance. Soon after the city was out of sight they met up with a third person. He had a long chestnut braid and was wearing a pitch black and bronze sub-armor. The boy greeted the panther enthusiastically, and then went to shake hands with the clown.

"Duo Maxwell, I'm glad to see that Relena got to the Terra Bearer before Zechs. Welcome to the team."

"It's lucky we found you, the four of us have been stretched pretty thin. I already lost Millardo to Jigen and the warlords were captured almost four months ago, we really can't take another loss." Relena said.

"If you would just let me go look for the Ronins…"

"Duo, we can't spare you, or anyone for that matter. Terra, Tsunami, Hellfire, Reflection, Whirlwind and Artic have been found but that still leaves three more Bearers. Terra and Tsunami are watching each other's backs; Millardo and Lucrezia are working for Jigen, which only leaves you, me, and Heero for the search. We have no way to track inactivated bearers, and we're being attacked left and right! So Ronin hunting will have to wait!"

"Ok! Ok! I get it Princess, calm down." Duo said, rubbing his head sheepishly. Terra suddenly jerked around and into a crouch, dark green and bronze sub-armor appearing. "What?" Duo asked, alarmed.

"Incoming!" A shout was heard from the direction of the circus. A small blonde boy in aqua and bronze sub-armor came running threw the woods towards them. "Artic and Corruption, 12 o'clock!"

"Shit!" Duo cursed. "Relena, take Deathscythe and hide." The blonde girl and the panther ran in the direction that the Halo and Strata Bearers were eavesdropping. Duo held out a black orb with the Kenji for hope glowing in it. "Armor of Hellfire! Ara Kuro!" Voices echoed his.

"Armor of Artic! Ara Aisu!"

"Armor of Corruption! Tao Tei!"

"Hello boys, not here to party I assume." Duo, now wearing a gleaming black Samurai Armor, whirled his scythe expertly. The two other boys didn't armor up but stood flanking Duo on either side. Both held defensive martial arts stances, and the blonde suddenly held a long slender chain.

"No," Cale sneered. "Neither are we here for the circus. Prepare to die."

"What's this Zechs? No death threats? I'm offended." The one in the light blue armor laughed.

"I think Cale said it quite nicely, Hellfire. Prepare to die." The two both attacked. In harmony the two in sub-armor jumped to intercept Cale, leaving Zechs to Duo. They fought for a minute or so before the Ronin of Halo spotted Sekhmet creeping up on the fight.

"We should interfere." He told his companion. Rowen nodded solemnly and their clothes melted into their sub-armor. Quickly they jumped forward, but were intercepted by Kayura wearing the Cruelty Armor.

"Star sword…"

"Move!" Rowen shouted, dodging to the side.

"Scream!" The Warlord finished, sure kill ripping up the ground where they were. But this distraction had let Sekhmet pounce on the two unarmored boys.

"Quatre!" The one in green shouted warning, and the blonde spun around in horror, Sekhmet descending on him with two of his swords. Quatre let out a cry, arms up to protect his head. He suddenly glowed, light pushing the Warlord back.

"Armor of Tsunami! Ara Nammu!" He shouted. The glow turned aqua as his armor formed. Then he stood in full armor, chain taunt between his fists. Blue eyes glared out from behind his face plate. Sekhmet took a step back in surprise at the ferocity, then turned to run, only to come face to face with Sage in full armor and his No-Dachi leveled. A clang was heard beyond Sage as Rowen blocked Kayura's swords with his bow. Cale hit the ground as Terra struck him with a long double-ended spear that had suddenly appeared.

"Blackfire Soul Stealer!" Duo cried, sending Zechs crashing to the ground. All four vanished. Quatre's armor and chain vanished and he looked like he was going to faint. Sage caught him and lifted him up bridal style. "Put him down." Duo demanded, scythe held out in a threaten manner.

"Now." Terra punctuated. Sage noted it was only the second time he had heard the brown haired boy speak.

"We mean no harm. The fight was unfair, and we couldn't let the Warlords just kill you." Rowen told them, armor disappearing in a dark blue glow.

"Do you think we're stupid? For all we know you're Anubis and Dais trying to get our trust. Put Tsunami down." Sage did, under threat of harm.

"Anubis?" The two Ronins shared a look. "Anubis has been dead for two years. How long have you had your armor?" Duo faltered.

"Duo! They're ok! Don't hurt them!" Relena called as she ran up to them. The crystal hanging around her neck was pulsating softly.

"Rowen, are my eyes playing tricks on me or does that look like the Jewel of Life?"

"You're Ronins, aren't you?" Terra said softly, awe in his voice.

"Ronins! That's fantastic!" Duo said, dropping his armor.

"Sage of Halo and Rowen of Strata."

"Duo of Hellfire, Trowa of Terra, and Quatre of Tsunami. This is Princess Relena and Deathscythe. That was Quatre's first go at summoning his armor. Do you guys have a safe place where he can rest and regain his strength?" Sage thought that Duo could do with some rest himself, if the bags under his eyes were any indication.

"Mia's house is protected, and Ryo should be there by now. Safest place I can think of. Anyone else we should be expecting?"

"Heero" Relena and Duo said at the same time.

"How do we contact him?"

"You… don't."

* * *

Heero scanned the crowd. Nataku is near, within a hundred yards. So many faces, he couldn't pinpoint a single person. He'd spent the last three months tracking the Nataku bearer through hazy energy trails and the flaring of auras. Duo, even Relena, couldn't track inactive bearers. In fairness neither could he, but this bearer had received his Orb, through whatever means. He had not summoned his armor, or even his sub armor yet, but coming in contact with the Nataku Orb had thrown what appeared to be a normally balanced aura totally out of control. That he could track. And through this he had found Nataku. A short young man of Chinese origin had just entered a store to Heero's left. A boy with an unbalanced aura.

* * *

Master O had trained him for when his destiny came to pass, had pressed the instrument of his Fate into his hands with an old mans dying breath. Wufei had not felt himself since then. He was still the same person, but he felt both stronger and weaker at the same time. Something was _different_, and it screamed at him to do something.

What? Something…changed, shifted. Suddenly Wufei knew someone powerful and important was near, following him even. This was _it_; this is where his path began. It was just like Master O described, the knowing, the feeling, and the surge of power that rose in response to the person behind him. Wufei turned down an alley, and then turned to face his trail. The silhouette of a man could be seen, and Wufei drew his katana. A broad sword appeared in the other person's hand. This was it.

* * *

Ack. Okay, so this isn't fantastic, but bare with me. When I get around to it I might revise this chapter. And aslo, the plot should thicken. I am always open to ideas, drop me a review.

TS


End file.
